digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okuwamon
Okuwamon '''Okuwamon' is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the |大鍬形|"Ō-Kuwagata"}}. As a digivolution of Kuwagamon, it digivolved more balefully than Kabuterimon-species Digimon. It was enhanced with a particular focus on Kuwagamon's inferior defensive side. As for its offensive side, the reconnaissance ability of its antenna was improved, and the attack accuracy of its scissors was increased. In addition, it has been proven that it possesses not only its survival instinct but also its destructive impulses as its primary traits. It can be said that it is a more aggressive digivolved form.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/okuwamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Okuwamon] Digimon Adventure 02 An Okuwamon was created from ten Control Spires by in order to stop the DigiDestined from reaching the reactor in the base of the Digimon Emperor. Okuwamon easily defeated , , , and , but was destroyed when and DNA digivolved to . A larger Okuwamon was seen in New York being herded to Central Park. Another Okuwamon was seen during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers An Okuwamon was seen through the portal in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Data Squad Three Okuwamon were recruited by to destroy . Two of them were destroyed by and , while Gotsumon escaped on the third. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 After Taichi Yagami meets Rei Saiba, they are attacked by an Okuwamon under the command of . It captures Rei and threatens to kill her if Zeromaru attacks. However, Zeromaru is able to destroy the Okuwamon and rescue Rei. Before the Okuwamon dies, it reveals that Neo Saiba is alive, and that the Super Ultimate Digimon will hatch soon. Digimon World 2 Okuwamon digivolves from Flymon and Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon or Diaboromon. Digimon World 3 Okuwamon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector along with a pale blue variation of Kabuterimon and HerculesKabuterimon. He can sometimes also be found in the same area by kicking trees. Digimon World DS Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon. An Okuwamon serves as an opponent in HerculesKabuterimon's quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Okuwamon is #206, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 213 HP, 235 MP, 136 Attack, 100 Defense, 94 Spirit, 107 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, ThunderSign4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Okuwamon digivolves from Kuwagamon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Okuwamon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 4000 Insect/Plant experience and 145 defense. Okuwamon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Yanmamon, Musyamon, and SandYanmamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 3500 Insect/Plant experience, and 170 defense. Okuwamon can DNA digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon with MegaKabuterimon (Red). Attacks *'Double Scissor Claw'This attack is named "Duo ScissorClaw" in Digimon World 2. (Scissor Arms Ω): Attacks with an enhanced version of "Scissor Arms" that can clip through even a diamond with a hardness of 10. Okuwamon X |actors= |partner= |s1=Kuwagamon-species |s2=#Okuwamon |f2=Okuwamon |gallery_name=Okuwamon }} Okuwamon X is an Okuwamon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Scissor Arms Ω3' * Notes and references Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Digimon species